


tangerine hands

by jikwaniser



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: boo seungkwan - Freeform, did i mention boo seungkwan, main vocal seungkwan, seungkwan - Freeform, seungkwan boo, seungkwan is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: boo seungkwan?





	tangerine hands

**Author's Note:**

> seungkwan

boo seungkwan

seungkwan boo

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan 

 

boo seungkwan boo

boo seungkwan

seungkwan?

”seungkwan” seungkwan boo seungkwan

”boo seungkwan” kwan

 

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan 

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan 

“boo!” seungkwan! boo? seungkwan!

seungkwan boo? boo kwan seungkwan boo seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan

boo seungkwan kwan boo seungkwan

”seungkwan boo” kwannie boo “seungkwan”

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan 

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan 

“seungkwan seungkwan boo” boo seungkwan!

seungkwan? seungkwan boo seungkwan kwan!

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan

seungkwan!!!!! seungkwan?

boo seungkwan

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan

“seungkwan seungkwan”

boo boo boo seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan

boo boo seungkwan seungkwan

boo seungkwan

boo seungkwan!

boo! seungkwan!

boo. seungkwan. 

boo? seungkwan?

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwanseungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwanseungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwanseungkwan seungkwan

boo kwan? seungkwan!

boo boo

 

kwan kwan

 

kwan boo kwan 

seungkwan

 

 

 

seungkwan!!!!!!!

 

booooooooooo seungkwannnnnnnnnn

 

seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan  seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan seungkwan

 

 

seungkwan!?! 

 

boo 

 

 

 

 

boo seungkwan

 

**Author's Note:**

> boo seungkwan
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)   
>  [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
